


The Alchemy of the Heart

by CassunzelFanfic



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassunzelFanfic/pseuds/CassunzelFanfic
Summary: Varian has created a machine able to determinate the alchemy between two persons, hoping it might give him a chance to get Cassandra’s attention but he’s quite surprised by her result…





	1. Varian's Machine

The scientific exhibit was fast approaching. As was the Day of Hearts. Two big events usually more spaced in time which only had 5 days apart this year. Cassandra had her hands full with preparations, running around to make sure everything was set up for the inventors. Though she hated all she was seeing - the avenues were overflown with hearts and flowers' perfumes to the point it would make you sick. The exhibit was clearly influenced by the Day of Hearts and she was fearing the worst for her nerves.

She was right.

  
The sun was very strong this noon. Rapunzel and her had just checked all the different stands to make sure everything was well settled for the afternoon and that everything will happen under the best circumstances. There were really pretty stalls, heavily decorated without falling into the foolish romance, even Cassandra willingly admitted there were some nice works. Some had been spared by the romance of the second event, really focusing on the scientific inventions. Rapunzel herself had developped an idea unconnected to the Day of Hearts but still influenced by her creative spirit : between two plates of glass she had introduced fine sand and had created two little wheels which allowed oneself to draw on the sand depending on how one moved them. Her creation was such a success that the two friends had to split, the princess having to perform demonstrations to her brand new fans.

  
Cassandra was surprised she hadn't come across Varian this morning, but the latter quickly found her.

  
**-Cassandra!** He shouted at her. **I know you probably don't have time to be my assistant, but this time I'd like some test subjects to test my new creation! I promise this won't take more than a few minutes.**

  
She owed him that at least, even if the idea to be the guinea pig of a scientific invention made her feel uncomfortable. Begrudging a little, she agreed though, as to be forgiven for the last time. Varian was very impatient while guiding her to his tent. She listened to the explanations he gave her with a distracted ear whereas they entered the place. In front of her was a precarious seat tied to a cable that an engine seemed able to analyze. She gave an hesitant and questioning look at Varian who shaked his hands to reassure her :

  
**-There's no danger. Thanks to the miracles of alchemy -not magic, but science!- I can determinate the alchemy rate between two persons. I've registered in that engine the Coronans different profiles -months of research and investigation!- to determinate in the most precise possible way who would be, if we can say so, one's soulmate. The engine studies the heartbeats, the personalities, the chemical and physical reactions of the person who tests it!**

  
Urgh. A romance engine! Cassandra took a step back, ready to flee, but Varian tried to be reassuring once more :

  
**-I tried that engine on couples who had spend their whole life together, it always has been incredibly exact concerning the results!**

  
**-Varian, I don't think that's a good idea. This kind of things have to be natural, you can't predict --**

  
**-There's no question of predictions due to some chance, that's science! Cassie, just give it a try, you have nothing to lose!**

  
**-I'm not interested by that kind of thing, that probably won't work on me. Why don't you try with Eugene?**

  
**-I couldn't find him. Please, that won't take more than a few minutes.**

  
In reaction to his puppy eyes, Cassandra rolled her eyes but gave up. Wraping up her arms around herself as to protect her from that stupid engine, she sat on the chair and let Varian roll the cable and sensor around her wrist. That's stupid, she couldn't help thinking. She never cared about finding love and she was now suspecting Varian to have created that engine in the hope to seduce her. That boy was ready for anything...

  
For a few minutes, the engine seemed to buzz, going over the different profiles it had stored, processing representations of different Coronans. After quite some time, a text finally came out, text that Varian hasten to retrieve. His expression full of hope quickly transformed into an expression Cassandra couldn't quite decipher. Surprised, for sure, but there was something else. A chock, perhaps? A frowning analyst look? What could his engine have invented?

  
**-See, I told you this wouldn't work on me.**

  
He frowned, doubfully.

**-I trust my engine, Cassie. Here's your result.**

  
He handed her over the paper and she looked at it for a moment, judging it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was written inside. Hesitantly, she reached it with her hand and read the few lines. Her heart started beating faster as she was moving forward onto the results. Oh, god. The engine found her 95% of alchemy with Rapunzel.


	2. The result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result is a blow for Cassandra. Whereas she tries to keep it a secret, Raps finds Varian's tent and gives it a try aswell...

Cassandra felt nauseous. She wanted to get up but dizziness overflowned her. No, it wasn’t possible. She never seriously thought about their relationship that way, even if Rapunzel was the only one she opened up to. Maybe it was the reason why this machine had given such result, it didn’t mean anything! She stared at the paper for a while to make sure she read it well, then looked back at Varian with distraught eyes.

**-What… What does that mean?!**

**-Basically, that there’s a strong rate of 95% of alchemy between Rapunzel and you, it’s at the end of the paper, in the conclusion part, after the technical details of–**

**-You know perfectly it’s not what I meant!**

**-Isn’t it?**

**-Your engine made a mistake, it’s not possible.**

Varian crossed his arms upon his chest, challenging her gaze.

**-I spent months developping that baby, I’m certain of the result.**

Cassandra felt her heart beating fast, resonating on her temples. This stupid result shouldn’t be spread. There must have been a bug! She was about to propose to try the test again but the engine gave away another result. Varian took it and read in silence, noding from time to time.

**-The engine confirms its results considering your current reactions.**

It was the last straw. Cassandra hastily removed the cable on her arm and caught Varian by the collar of his shirt.

**-Do not mention this story. No one must know!**

**-But if Rapunzel w–**

**-No one, Varian. The people of Corona clearly aren’t prepared for that. And there’s Eugene. I don’t understand how this result is even possible while Rapunzel and Eugene live the perfect love. Neither you nor I are gonna talk about what your engine has come up with. Is that clear?!**

Varian remained silent for a moment, pushing Cassandra to tighten up her grip on his collar. He raised his arms in defeat and agreeded.

**-Yeah, yeah, crystal clear.**

She put him back down on the floor and get out of the tent peevishly. What a bad idea it turned out to be!

**-Cassandra?**

Before she could get out of the tent, she glared at him impatiently, waiting for the end of his sentence.

**-I doubt it’s a good thing to keep that to yourself.**

**-I’d gladly do without your advice, Varian. Use your engine on the people hoping for something, not the ones who aren’t waiting for anything.**

Thereupon she furiously got out back in the daylight and disappeared in the crowd. Varian looked at the final result between his hands. Who would have thought his engine could be such a bad experiment? He sure hoped the rest of his visitors would welcome it with more enthousiasm.

* ~ ☼ ~ *

**-Pheeew, I hope you enjoyed your afternoon, as far as I’m concerned I found the demonstration exhausting!**

Rapunzel had spent her afternoon drawing on her sand engine. Finally she could leave her stand aside to take a walk around the different stalls now that the crowd had scattered. Cassandra replied with an absentminded “mh”. She was more distant that usual. Rapunzel insisted:

**-‘Found something interesting?**

**-Mh? No, not really. I had a lot of work after I…**

Came across Varian. Better not give her any clue.

**-… let your fans overwhelm you.**

Nice save. It wasn’t technically a lie. Varian’s tent was on a parallel street prior to the one they entered, so there were little chances for the princess to get there. Cassandra still had work to do though and let her friend have fun with the exposition whereas she headed back to the castle. No luck for her, Eugene spotted Rapunzel.

**-Blondie! I found Varian! The kid has invented an engine with his talent of alchemy, that’s–**

**-Really? Show me!**

Taking her hand, Eugene brought her in the street she had passed. They quickly arrived to Varian’s tent and he welcomed them with a mixed smile, at the same time surprised, uncomfortable but also happy to see them.

**-Wow, Varian! Rapunzel was filled with wonder. You’ve built all that machine? What’s its purpose?**

**-It calculates with which Coronan person you have the highest alchemy rate, Princess! Uh, Rapunzel!**

**-That’s amazing! May I try?**

**-Hey! **Complained a resentful Eugene.

**-Oh, it’s for single persons searching for their soul mate? I didn’t think about it that way… **Repent the princess.** Varian nodded in silence but his curiousity was suffitiently awaken to encourage Rapunzel to take place.**

**-Everyone can make the test, it has confirmed many couples before, even your parents. Maybe it will allow me to make some adjustements depending on the results. Would you like to give it a try?**

The happy “yes!” he received as an answer convinced him. Eugene grumbled and let himself fall on a log used as a stool. His eyes met a crumpled sheet on the ground and he couldn’t help himself to pick it up and look at it while the machine was working on Rapunzel’s alchemy.

**-Hey, who’s got the 95% of alchemy with Rapunzel?!**

Thank God the test was anonymous. Varian could improvise a white lie.

**-It was for one of the first tests.**

It wasn’t completely false. Eugene replied with a not-so-convinced “meh” when a smell caught his attention outside. Lance just passed with a candy apple. The ex-thief was too tempted to resist and hurried outside to steal the material good of his friend and crunch into it first. A loud squabble followed between the both of them and kept them away for a while, relieving Varian. Rapunzel’s result just went out. He took them as professionnally as he could, quickly reading it to the result. 95% of alchemy with Cassandra. His machine wasn’t wrong. She only had 87% with Eugene. Without a word, almost a little sheepishly, he held out the results to the princess. She read them with a famished curiousity but the closest she came to the conclusion, the more confused her expression became. She looked at Varian with a questioning stare.

**-A first test, uh?**

**-The machine works perfectly, if that is the question. There might be 0.5% margin of error, of course, but…**

**-It didn’t think that kind of results was possible…**

She remained thoughtful for a moment. Varian respected the secret his machine has revealed and remained silent until Rapunzel smiled at him.

**-Can you explain to me the more scientific data of the result? How does that work?**

**-Of course.**

And Varian explained in details what the numbers revealed. In his point of view, her relationship with Eugene was probably the result of him being the first one she met, a combination of circumstances which could have been different, but the analysis didn’t call into question the fact that their love was sincere. There wasn’t a lot of difference between the two alchemy. And in some way, scientific results couldn’t take into account the experiences one’s lived, Varian tried to explain. Rapunzel listened attentively and nodded in silence, but didn’t make much comments, which was unusual from her as she usually didn’t hide her feelings and asked questions. This time she was trying to assimilate the information. She finally thanked Varian for the test and left the tent after assuring him she’s been happy to see him.

* ~ ☼ ~ *


	3. Close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raps wants to make sure it was Cassandra's results she discovered earlier but the lady-in-waiting isn't ready to speak yet.

That evening, Rapunzel remained thoughtful on her bedroom for a while. Cassandra was supposed to join her soon to help her get prepared for a dinner with her parents and some nobles from the neighbouring countries. She didn’t really know if she should talk to her about the result sheet she wanted to keep and was still looking at. She was analyzing everything they went through with a different eye. She never questionned the gestures who naturally came to her regarding her best friend. Now she saw them differently. She always acted differently with Cassandra, even though she has always been sociable even with strangers. Was it possible that she had romantic feelings for her lady-in-waiting this whole time without even noticing it before? Someone knocked at the door, and Rapunzel jumped at the sound, rushing to hide the paper under her pillow, unable to reach her journal. Cassandra opened the door.

**-Rapunzel? May I enter?**

The princess nodded with a smile, signaling she was ready. Cassandra endeavored to act normal, crossing the room to reach the wardrobe to chose the appropriate outfit to receive those nobles. Whereas she was searching for it, Rapunzel turned to her, letting her legs hanging down the side of the bed.

**-Cass…**

Her friend froze, feeling there was something more behind that appellation. Though she didn’t dare turning back and pretended to still be busy with her task.

**-Cass, have you… found Varian’s tent, earlier?**

The lady-in-waiting’s blood just froze. Ouch, that was straight to the point. Even if the situation was a bit too gay for her.

**-Uh, yeah, yes, I’ve caught a glimpse of it.**

**-He created a machine which was really… interesting.**

**-Oh, he’s brilliant, I’m pretty sure he’s got all his chances to win this contest.**

She prefered to pretend not knowing anything but she could feel Rapunzel knew something. Has Varian finally spilled the beans out? She would definitely make him pass a hard time if that was the case.

**-I made the test.**

Asserted the princess. She let a silence settle on this affirmation. Cassandra took the dress that she thought was the most adequate for the night, trying to stay focused on her task. She turned back to the bed where she faced an inquisitive princess looking at her with insistance, searching for a confession. Cassandra chose to act with ignorance, feigning her usual disinterest toward that celebration, ironizing:

**-So what, your result was 100% alchemy with Eugene?**

Rapunzel got her. She smirked before answering:

**-For someone who just caught a glimpse of the tent, you’re pretty much aware of what’s the use of that machine.**

It was hard to shirk but Cassandra tried anyway.

**-Oh, you know Varian, he told me everything about it at the second he saw me. It’s not really my kind of machine though, you know that.**

Well played. Rapunzel hasn’t said her last word yet though. 

**-I wonder what kind of result you would have received… Didn’t you make the test by any chance?**

Ouch. Could she lie to the princess’ face by avoiding such a direct question?

**-I…**

Suddenly the door opened wide, letting Eugene appear on the door frame with a happy smile on his face.

**-Girls, the meal will be ready soon and I just came back from the kitchen, I can assure you this is going to be a delight!**

He stopped for a moment, peering at Cassandra.

**-Well, I didn’t know you could be paler, you’re turning into a ghost, Ca-ssan-dra!**

Cassandra pulled herself together, put the dress aside Rapunzel and grabbed Eugene’s arm to kick him out.

**-Rapunzel needs to dress up. I still have some chores to do before dinner. See you later, Raps.**

For once, her exasperating boyfriend just showed up at the right time, allowing her to sneak away without having to answer the question, but she wouldn’t always have that chance. She couldn’t avoid Rapunzel for her whole life, but perhaps she could escape her long enough for the Court business to make her think about something else and erase that unfortunate machine from her mind. She only had five days before all that mawkishness would be forgotten. Five days where she shouldn’t stay alone with Rapunzel… But she couldn’t fool herself, it was impossible. As her lady-in-waiting, she spent most of her time taking care of the princess and she couldn’t possibly take a day off! Thankfully their schedule was busy so if she carefully avoided her friend during the night, when she would have the time to query her in details, she could make it through. Now reassured, she went back to her duties with the professionnalism she daily exercised.


	4. Sword fight

The dinner has been perfect and the gentlefolks were delighted. After clearing the table while taking care of not getting to close to Rapunzel until she was gone, fearing she might ask her to talk afterwards, Cassandra changed her clothes for a more combative outfit and slipped away from the castle to get back to her training camp where Owl followed her. She tried not to think about those results but she was forced to admit that they haunted her nonetheless. She didn’t believe that machine and the whole alchemy thing, she didn’t wanted to frustrate Varian but she didn’t get those concepts. However she couldn’t get Rapunzel out of her mind and reflecting upon her feelings made her feel uncomfortable. That’s why she went training. Shooting arrows, demonstrating agility on the obstacle course, fighting with her sword were activities which cleared her mind. She needed it. Letting off stream helped her feel better.

Owl was looking at her while she was running on the equilibrium footbridge, reaching the other end to seize her sword and throw it right in the heart of the training dummy at the other side of the field. He was judging her, perfectly knowing the inner turmoil she was going through and trying to bury, but she was ignoring him. Seizing her bow, she shot three arrows in apples she had poised on haystacks, barely able to contain a smirk, imagining with amusement the reaction Max would have had seeing those apples thereby skewered. She put her bow around her shoulders, proud of her results.

**-Hoo!**

Called her Owl. She scowled at him with surprised before realizing he was indicating the other side of the field. Following his gaze, she discovered an individual hidden under a cape, holding a sword in his hands. Who could be here that late in the night? Except her, of course. Seizing her own sword, she moved forward to the stranger and stopped at a few meters from him.

**-What are you doing here? What do you want?**

The stranger didn’t answer and raised the sword toward her. Cassandra frowned, understanding the message too well. She rushed toward her opponent, slamming the blade of her sword against the one of the stranger. A brief confrontation followed during which she analyzed her opponent’s techniques. Clearly, he was less experienced than her, almost clumsy for someone who seemed so confident seconds earlier. He hitted back correctly but his technique was showing some obvious flaws. Thus she spotted a flaw which came back too often during the joust, seize the opportunity to uncock him and stretch her own blade toward her opponent who, taken by surprise, fell back, unveiling her face.

**-Rapunzel?!**

Gosh. She’s been so closed to mistreat the princess! And why in the world of all the castle’s people the one she was avoiding was the one who found her?!

**-But… What are you doing here?!**

The princess had a sorry smile and simply answered:

**-You promised me you’d teach me how to fight with a sword!**

Cassandra couldn’t help smiling back. She held her hand to help her stand up but let her go as soon as she was on her feet, prefering to step back to avoid being to close to her.

**-And you have to teach me how to draw. It was the deal indeed. Here.**

That being said, she picked up the sword on the ground and handed it to her. Better a blade joust than a verbal joust which would end up in confessions.

**-I spotted some weaknesses in your fight but you were doing rather great.**

Rapunzel was touched by the compliment. Cassandra taught her the posture to have, how to detect the mistakes her opponent could make, where to hit to disarm. She let Rapunzel try the acquired strategies on her, playing the role of a much less experienced person than she really was. After a few attempts, the princess arrived to disloge the sword from her hand.

**-Well done, Raps!**

She was proud of her student. She wouldn’t learn everything in an evening, of course, but their confrontation had been promising. Rapunzel grabbed her in a warm hug to thank her and Cassandra froze for a moment before vaguely returning the embrace, patting awkwardly her back.

**-Thanks Cass, it was awesome!**

There was a little silence before the warrior replied, suddenly more serious:

**-Rapunzel, you shouldn’t be here, however. If the King knows you’re outside the castle walls at night, he would kill the person who lead you here.**

**-So let’s go back,** answered the princess taking Cassandra’s hand.** I still have to teach you how to draw!**

**-Raps, wait! I’m… kind of tired for tonight, maybe we could do that tomorrow, what do you think? After the exhibit.**

Even though she seemed a bit disappointed, Rapunzel finally agreed. Cassandra brought her back to her bedroom to check on her security but thankfully they didn’t talk about the subject she feared. Instead they talked about their swords fight and the next techniques she would learned. If Rapunzel’s mind was busy with art tomorrow, she would gain one more day of serenity.

That night, when they went to sleep, both young women thought more about their friendly confrontation than about Varian’s machine. Even if they analyzed the evening they had just spent together with a really different eye, it was probably still too soon to talk about it…

* ~ ☼ ~ *


	5. Scientific Exhibit & Painting Session

The sun was high in the sky when the King gathered the festival guests on the main square. A busy morning had already been spent wandering between the various stands of the exhibition. The moment of truth had come for Varian and the other scientifics who had certainly exposed their creations on their stall but hadn’t done any public demonstration yet. This time, considering how the events of the last festival had turned out, the Queen had suggested that the winner would be chosen by both a vote from the crowd and royal advice for more equity. The decision had been acclaimed with enthousiasm. Rapunzel, King Frederic and her were standing at the back of the stage to evaluate the contestants. The citizens were gathered in front of the promotory where Varian just walked in as the fourth participant among the almost twenty contenders who had decided to compete.

**-Dear people of Corona, I invite you today to find out who’s your soulmate with the power of alchemy!**

Declared the young inventor, trying to warm the crowd who offered him a positive answer. Turning to the King, Varian invited him to take place. It had been agreed that the King itself would act for the demonstration. While the machine was analyzing, Varian explained his study criteria. The result offered 92% of alchemy with Queen Arianna.

**-Such a high result is really rare! Only one other duo had more.**

Exclaimed the inventor, arounsing the King’s curiosity.

**-Really? Who?**

**-The girls want me to keep it a secret.**

Hasten to add the scientific. The King didn’t insist though he had seemed to wince a bit on the young alchemists choice of words, “The girls.” Understanding he was talking about her own result, Cassandra, who was supporting her friend apart from the crowd, leaning against the wall of a shop, took a quick peek at Rapunzel… who was already looking at her. When their eyes met, the lady-in-waiting hastened to deviate her gaze, blushing foolishly, which made the princess smile. The lady-in-waiting who was trying to be inconspicuous regarding the result of that machine had just confirmed the few doubts the princess could still have. It was only a matter of time before she stopped shirking.

Thankfully for Cassandra, the next contestant took place and presented a creation which had nothing to do with the Day of Hearts. In the meantime, at the minute he got down from the stage, Varian was being overwhelmed by the curious citizens who wanted to try his machine. The contest had well started for him. Failing to seduce Cassandra, he had at least charmed his audience!

Contestants passed and proposed so many original ideas that it was difficult to decide a winner. The evening was already well underway when they were all done presenting and subject to the vote of the public. The crowd fervently supported Varian’s creation and Rapunzel granted him her first point aswell, convinced by its efficiency. As for them, the King and the Queen awarded him the second place but the accumulated points offered him the top of the podium. Quirin, who managed to assist to the end of the demonstration, told Varian he was proud of him which probably was the best reward the young man could received.

The evening ended with some outside scientific and educative activities but the royal family and their relatives headed back to the castle. After an excellent meal, Rapunzel waited patiently for Cassandra to finish her daily shores so she couldn’t avoid her once more. Though it was purely innocent. Rapunzel pertinently knew that forcing her friend to talk would only keep her away. She only wanted to spend some time with her. After all, hadn’t she given her word, the previous day, that they would draw together tonight?

Then, once done with her chores, Cassandra found Rapunzel leaning against the door frame which lead to the corridor and the chambers. The lady-in-waiting couldn’t sneak away. Before she could say anything, whereas she had just barely approached, Rapunzel grabbed her hand with a grin and dragged her to her room. Cassandra couldn’t hold back her own smile in front of so much enthousiasm. She perfectly knew what was awaiting, she had given her word. If there was one thing she didn’t master though it was art! But Rapunzel would know how to teach it to her. She was passionate and passion is often contagious.

Once arrived in the princess’ bedroom, Cassandra sat on the bed while Rapunzel unpacked her painting material, installing more or less thick canvases, shell-based painting and other pastel sets on the ground. Just at the sight of her color collection, the lady-in-waiting felt lost. There were too many choices! How to chose the right color? And how to know what to draw? The princess must have felt her distress as she put a hand on her shoulder.

**-We’ll start slowly. What would you like to draw?**

**-I have no idea, Raps, I hoped you would tell me.**

She gave the princess a sorry smile. Rapunzel put a finger on her chin and raised her eyes to the sky, thinking.

**-Mmmh perhaps you could draw something that simply inspires you? Owl? Weapons? Or something completely abstract…**

She stopped for a moment, looked at Cassandra and brushed the spot above her heart with a fingertip.

**-Draw what you feel. Right there.**

The sudden proximity with Rapunzel hastened her heartbeat and Cassandra sincerely hoped the hand of the princess didn’t feel it beating against her chest. Trying to focus, she reached for a canvas and some colors. What she felt…

**-Do you draw a sketch before going into details?** She asked so she could regain her composure and focus on her task.

**-Not necessarily,** replied Rapunzel. **But if it helps you feel confident, go on, don’t hesitate!**

Sitting cross-legged, Rapunzel took a canvas aswell and started a pencil sketch before painting it. Cassandra stood a moment thinking over the white canvas before starting with blue tones. Hesitant at first, a little shy, she painted a wide wave which rolled on itself and broke into the ocean. She added numerous blue hues, more or less dark, and some white touches. Without realizing it, she was painting here the tumult raging inside of her between the desire to admit her feelings and her usual way to repress them for Rapunzel and Eugene’s sake. While she was finishing her painting, Rapunzel showed her her sketch, rather proud of herself. She had drawn them both during their sword fight the day before. There was a subtlety in her lines which attested her long drawing expertise : the movements were dynamics and the expressions very complicit. Cassandra felt the yesterday roles reversed : the master and the pupil definitely weren’t the same.

**-Wow, that’s impressive, Raps, do you intend coloring it?**

**-Mh, mh!**

Nodded the princess with a grin. And she would offer it to her once finished. Standing up, she glanced at Cassandra’s artwork.

**-Wow, there are a lot of things going on in there!**

As it was typical from the princess, she didn’t linger on technical aspects but on her feelings. And this artwork was really emotional. It clearly transmitted the trouble, the inner strenght she exercised, there was a certain restraint in the power of the wave even though one could feel its desire to finally explode. Rapunzel understood that desire too well.

**-It’s beautiful Cass, one couldn’t believe it’s your first artwork. It evokes so many things: what you told me the first time at the lagoon, but also almost some anger. Water can be both soothing and tortured. It’s a complex and uncanny subject. I love it a lot!**

**-That’s kind of you, Rapunzel, thanks.**

The princess’ gaze suddenly became more concerned. She put a hand on Cassandra’s one.

**-If there was anything wrong, you’d tell me, right? Don’t keep something bothering you to yourself.**

**-Everything’s fine, Rapunzel, don’t worry. It was really interesting to try, thank you for lending me your material. It’s getting late though and tomorrow is a long day. We merely finish a festivity that we already need to prepare the next one! This Kingdom is exhausting!**

Rapunzel giggled. It’s true that Cassandra’s work was far from being restful currently! Stepping forward, she kissed her friend’s cheek.

**-Then good night, Cass.**

**-Good night, Raps.**

She had tried to answer indifferently but she felt herself that her voice was more tender than she wanted to. She got out of the room carefully avoiding the princess’ gaze to make sure she wouldn’t see the blush spreading across her cheeks. It was getting harder and harder not to say anything…

* ~ ☼ ~ *


	6. Court Dance Lesson

Three days before the Day of Hearts, the King and Queen had decided to organize a full day of training for the Court dance. This year, they had chosen to set up new specificities to enrich the citizens experience when the royal family would appear on the central square. Inspired by Rapunzel who brought everyone into some kind of improvised farandole, a happy dance which randomly brought women and men together into the contagious euphoria of the crowd when she got back to the Kingdom, the royal couple thus had decreed there would be different kind of dances. First of all, dances with so-called traditional couples, then dances where women would dance with other women and men with other men before randomly joining whoever one wanted to end on a happy and collective dance.

The bandmaster had been crystal clear concerning the dance steps to perform. He would trained all the guests who were inside the castle throughout the whole day. Rapunzel was overjoyed to learn that dance both dynamic and romantic. She quickly learned the steps with Eugene but she was thinking too much about the partner she wanted to have on the second part to stay focus on the afterpart. Cassandra finally arrived by the end of the afternoon after she had done all her chores. The Queen encouraged her to join the movement and learn the dance steps but the lady-in-waiting wasn’t especially attracted by that kind of events. Rapunzel hastened to her, extending her hand. 

**-Would you do me the honor?** She asked her with a little almost charming smile.

Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat but she took the hand stretched towards her, playing her game. Laying a hand on the princess’ waist who put one of hers on her shoulder, the two other hands joined, the couple took place on track. The lady-in-waiting quickly adapted to the dance steps which was similar to some kind of royal waltz at first. She knew many customs and learned fast. However the bandmaster approached them clicking his tongue in disapproval, bringing the duo closer to each other. Cassandra had imposed a certain distance that Rapunzel had respected but it seems it wasn’t to the teacher’s taste.

**-You look like you’re about to run away, focus on the moment, live the instant!** He advised, not without a certain harshness. **I understand that being so close to the princess might be intimidating, she’s not anybody, but she’s the one who chose you after all, so make an effort!**

And there she was scolded by a grizzled and bearded old man. She probably would have answered something scathing if Rapunzel didn’t get closer by herself to ease her teacher. Cassandra held her breath, not daring to move. It’s the princess who started dancing again, moving away from the bandmaster who looked at them with the satisfied smile of the one who corrected a mistake to create something perfect.

**-I’m glad you came, Cass.**

The lady-in-waiting didn’t know what to answer. Nothing cynical came to her mind. So close to Rapunzel she fully lived the moment, as asked. She offered Rapunzel a little smile and took back control of the dance, suddenly a little more assured. For a moment she forgot about Eugene, the teacher, the other dancers and focus on the present moment and the single fact she could dance with the princess she loved. Twirling through the ballroom, Cassandra forgot the rest of the world, crossing her own barriers, finally allowing herself to freely express what she felt. The music adapted to their rythm, accompanying them, whereas the other couples stopped their dance to watch them with a hint of admiration. The world around them became blurry and the lady-in-waiting lost herself for a moment in the sparkling gaze of joy of the princess, encouraged by her delighted smile. The moment felt timeless as the duo was absorbed by their dance. They seemed to be flying on a cloud, sliding on the cold ground with a natural ease.

However the volume of the music gradually lowered until it came to an end, probably to many admirers’ disappointment, and the knight gently pushed the princess backward for their final pose. Thereby leaning above her, taken by the moment, her tender eyes finally slided from the princess’ eyes to her delicate lips and, for a short moment, she was really tempted to brush them with her own. The ovation from the audience around them cheering loudly with shouts and applause brought her back in time to reality. Carefully lifting up the princess, she softly took her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it.

**-Thank you for the dance, princess. **

Then without one more word she turned away and left the ballroom under the admiring gaze of the guests.

**-Voilà! **Exclaimed the bandmaster, with tears in his eyes. **Here’s the alchemy you need to achieve by the Day of Hearts! **

And clapping his hands, he got everyone back to work, dancers and musicians, whereas Rapunzel watched her friend disappear.

* ~ ☼ ~ *


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene has noticed what happened and wants to talk with Cassandra but she's too occupied trying to flee.
> 
> Sorry it's a very short chapter but it's necessary for what will happen next.

Cass picked up the pace, hastening her speed to arrive at her bedroom to probably pack up her things and flee while there was still time. She almost kissed the princess in the middle of a crowd of people who had specifically stopped their own dancing to watch them! What was wrong with her?! Despite her professionnal look for her final reverence, Cassandra had felt her heart racing, panic overwhelming her whereas she had let a slight vulnerability escaped her. Deep down, she was restoring her fences as fast as she could. Never again, should she allow herself to make another wrong step! Especially with the princess! The King would have her head for that! Eugene would have her head for that! And if it wasn’t them, probably the people of Corona!

She arrived breathless to her bedroom and randomly packed up her things to survive a few days: some food, a blanket, water, weapons… She couldn’t slip away for too long as she couldn’t abandoned her responsabilities neither, but she needed to at least keep her distance until that stupid celebration was done! She needed to clear her mind, at least for tonight!

Once her bag was ready, she was about to leave her room when a shadow welcomed her on the door frame. She jumped at the sight before realizing, once she could see through the backlight, that it was Eugene.

**-Ah, it’s just you! **

**-It seems I scared you?**

**-It would take much more than a ex-thief for that!**

**-A princess, perhaps?**

She froze. But Cassandra didn’t let any emotion escape from her this time.

**-I’ve got many things to do, what do you want?**

**-Who would have thought an iceberg like you could dance with so much emotion…**

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra pushed away the ex-robber who was a little too perceptive for her own taste to get out of her room and head to the stables. Eugene followed her.

**-Listen, I don’t want to fight with you, Cass. I’d just like to–**

**-I don’t intend to jeopardize you, Fitzerbert. What happened was an accident, it won’t happen again. Now, if you’d excuse me, I need to go.**

That being said, she hastened her pace, leaving Eugene behind her. He thought it was best not to insist - he had seen the weapons she took earlier and you never know when a viper lady could suddenly bite…

* ~ ☼ ~ *


	8. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is trying to flee but Raps won't let that happen.  
Thank you @red-yellow-blue-crayon (Tumblr) for proof-reading it!

Rapunzel literally collapsed on her bed after a whole day of dancing. After Cassandra's departure, she didn't want to dance any longer. Everything would have seemed so bland in comparison. She had perfectly seen the desire in Cassandra’s eyes while she had been leaning over her and she couldn’t erase that vision from her mind. It played back over in her memory on loop!

As she was putting her hands under her pillow to adjust it under her head, her hand brushed against the alchemy test result she had hidden there a few days ago. Taking it, she pensively looked at it for a while before reaching her journal and sliding it inside. Going to sit at the edge of her window, she wrote in detail what she felt during that dance – the way she’d been absorbed by Cassandra’s features, by how she finally had decided to freely express her feelings and how it made her so happy, her, the princess of Corona. How much she was disturbed by this test result. How much she was hoping Cassandra would admit someday she received the same result because she perfectly knew that what Eugene had found belonged to her. The sword fight, the evening spent drawing together… She was starting to doubt her feelings. Or at least, no, she was starting to be _sure_ of her feelings for her lady-in-waiting. And she didn’t know what to do about Eugene, whom she loved so much too. Both of them made her happy and she didn’t want to disappoint either one of them. The drawings inside her sketchbook showed, with an incredible accuracy, the trouble she was feeling ; how she was torn between two people she loved. Although deep down, she felt she wanted to be with Cassandra.

Rapunzel sighed as she looked out her window, her forehead pressed against the cold glass ; and as if the hazard was reading her mind, she caught a glimpse of the rider leaving the castle walls on Fidella’s back. Fearing that Cass might flee, just as she already tried to in the past, she jumped on her feet, grabbed her cloak and joined Maximus into the stables to mount atop his saddle. The horse would easily know how to find the path his sweetheart has taken by being able to track her exhilarating smell. By galloping from the ramparts, Rapunzel didn’t have much trouble locating Cassandra despite the advance she had taken ; and even though Cassandra was also galloping to move away from the castle as fast as she could, Rapunzel reached her after a few minutes of racing. Realizing she had no intention of slowing down even though she probably had seen the princess by her side, Rapunzel decided to end the race by clearly jumping on Cassandra, startling her from her horse. Fortunately, as autumn was already well under way during this time of the year, they were lucky enough to fall onto a sufficient pile of leaves, preventing anyone from getting hurt. They rolled together on the grass until Rapunzel managed to stabilized herself above her friend, leaving the girl breathless. Completely taken aback and shocked by the princess’ attack, Cassandra froze on the ground whereas Rapunzel framed her with an arm, leaning above her.

**-Tell me you weren’t trying to flee ?!**

She accused her with a tone full of blame, more than she intended to. She had been scared that she would run away. It was such an easy solution ! Cassandra couldn’t find the words right away, her first attempt ending on some splutter, she quickly gave up. Cassandra grasped Rapunzel’s arm to be able to get away but the princess opposed a certain resistance as if she was afraid Cassandra would run away once again.

**-Of course not, Rapunzel, what makes you think that ?** She finally managed to articulate.

**-For a start, the fact that you didn’t stop when I arrived. Even a single glance. Have I… **Her eyes saddened. **Have I done something wrong ?**

**-Of course not ! **Cassandra hastened to reassure her.

She didn’t understand at all what was happening.

**-You disappeared so quickly after the dance…**

**-I didn’t want to keep the princess to myself for too long.**

She answered, faking a joking tone. It was rather true. She didn’t want to appropriate the princess when her path was already well planned. She’d be married to Eugene and would rule the kingdom and with little chance, Cassandra, for her part, would get a role in the royal guard. It was the best she could allow herself to hope for.

**-Cass, I know you hate those celebrations and especially the one we’re working on, but to the point of running away…**

**-It’s not what I was about to do at all !**

Okay, well, that’s exactly what she was about to do. And the expression in Rapunzel’s stare for an answer made her quickly realize that she didn’t approve those kind of lies ; she knew her too well for that. Sighing, she surrendered :

**-Forgive me, Raps, I just needed to clear my mind ; to stretch Fidella’s hooves. I’m sure I’d have come back before sunrise.**

Her confession seemed to soften the princess’ wrath. Getting up, she extended her hand out towards Cassandra to help her get up aswell.

**-Can Max and I join you ?**

The lady-in-waiting agreed, reassured to have softened the princess’ anger and, above all, not to be questioned about what had happened a bit earlier on the ballroom. Both of them rode on their own respective horse and strolled together under the moonlight across the huge clearing opening in front of them.


	9. Race you to the castle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while, I still have quite a few pages to translate and I'm not forgetting you!  
Here Cass and Raps are racing to the castle - which one will win?
> 
> Thank you @red-yellow-blue-crayon (Tumblr) for proof-reading it!

Their night walk lasted for a while. They hadn’t spoken much, savoring the cool air of the evening and the so particular light the lunar star offered them. Everything in their sight seemed bathed with a bluish light, which gave a special charm to each one of them as to every single thing they were able to see : The trees, the meadows, the riverbed and each detail of those wild landscapes – rocks, flowers, plants… everything seemed to come straight out of Rapunzel’s paintings.

Max and Fidella quietly paced while Rapunzel and Cassandra savored a breath of fresh air after those few days swarming in the castle and village below. That break in their heavy schedule was more than welcomed. The both of them, no matter how fascinated by the landscape they might have been, couldn’t help quietly glancing at each other from time to time. It’s when Rapunzel surprised her by meeting her gaze that Cassandra decided to challenger her:

**-First one to the castle !**

Rapunzel made Maximus rear and gallop right away, Cassandra following suit with Fidella. Both stallions ran head to head for a while, avoiding with a naturally ease the obstacles on the course : riverbed, tree trunks, rocks and bushes. Finally, Fidella quickly took the lead over Max after making soft eyes at him so Cassandra could start outdistancing Rapunzel, but that advantage didn’t last long. Whereas she was going under the archway of the castle courtyard, the lady-in-waiting felt something seizing her waist, immobilizing her arms, and before she could understand what was going on, she was raised in the air, letting Fidella end her race all alone on a few meters before realizing her rider had literally flew away. She went back to her at a walking pace looking questioningly at her. Rapunzel bursted out laughing, proud of her catch. 

**-Rapunzel, that’s cheating !** Complained Cassandra, struggling to free herself as best as she could.

**-Oh because seducing Maximus wasn’t ?**

**-I’m not responsible for Fidella’s charm !**

‘But you are responsible for yours’, Rapunzel almost answered on the moment without thinking. She held back in time, descending the tangled Cassandra almost at her level, just above the ground. The archway served as a balancer for her hair to maintain Cassandra in the air. Slowly approaching, she passed the arch to enter the courtyard and declared with a mischievous look:

**-I win !**

Cassandra rolled her eyes to the sky with a fake exasperated look.

**-Then you can free me, perhaps ?**

Suspiciously, Rapunzel let her put her foot on the ground, freeing her from her grip.

**-Thank. You.**

Politely articulated the lady-in-waiting. She slowly walk beside Rapunzel… before running toward the castle.

**-Hey !** Exclaimed the princess, starting to chase her, both of them bursting into laughter. Cassandra almost reached the castle when Rapunzel grabbed her hand with her hair, trying to hold her back. She hadn’t taken into account Cassandra’s strength who just extended her arm and was able to put a hand first on one of the flagstones of the castle.

**-I said ** **“** **to the castle,** ** ”** ** if I remember well, thus I think I can claim victory !**

**-Oh, really ?** Asked Rapunzel pulling on the hair who held her lady-in-waiting, attracting Cassandra against her. Cassandra seemed to blush, but didn’t allow herself to be discomforted.

**-Absolutely, Max and Fidella are witnesses, I said "the first one to the castle". And I have technically less cheated than you did ! I deserve that victory !**

Rapunzel giggled. Her attempt to intimidate Cassandra didn’t work but it was worth the try ! Freeing her friend, she admitted her defeat and they quietly entered the castle together. Cassandra escorted Rapunzel to her bedroom and they shared a tender gaze when they parted, though they didn’t say anything more. Sometimes, words aren’t necessary… 

* ~ ☼ ~ *


	10. New Proposal / Tell me the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene is getting worried and decided to make a new proposal... He needs to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you red-yellow-blue-crayon for proof-reading it <3!

* ~ ☼ ~ *

Today, the day was particularly busy. There were only two days left before the awaited celebration and the arrangements were numerous. Cassandra had to verify the kitchen, taste the dishes, make sure only the best would be served and that everything corresponded to the high expectations of the royal family. She also checked the work of the costume designers, the dancers and the waiters, being in charge of organizing the cohesion of all those people. The day went by particularly quickly for her and she didn’t have leisure time to think about anything else than organizing that celebration she hated so much.

Rapunzel, on her side, was just as busy. She had to accompany her parents in their meeting session with the people and assist the royal decisions – each citizen was taken in charge one by one so that each problem might be solved with wisdom and careful consideration. She didn’t yet master all the King’s strategy – some financial sacrifices were made whereas they weren’t necessarily needed, but it was a way to anticipate what might be a problem later on without those choices. Some expenses were finally minor on the long-term. She realized the wisdom of the King with his decisions, even though she rightfully acknowledged that he wasn’t infallible neither, he was at least as righteous as he could be.

The afternoon went by quickly. For his part, Eugene had decided to propose to Rapunzel once more. It was probably a bit early, but he hadn’t stop thinking about it since Varian’s machine, and the dance training session had seriously made him think. He had to talk with Rapunzel. While the moon was highly enthroned in the sky, adorning the sky with a long coat of stars, Eugene found the princess in her bedroom, bending over her journal. A big bright smile illuminated her face when she saw him. She left her artwork on hold on the bed to reach him to hold him in her arms after that long exhausting day. He suggested her a walk in the gardens to breathe a little fresh air a little, which she was happy to accept.

After finishing her chores for her part, Cassandra retreated in her bedroom. Finally able to rest, she dived into her thoughts, trying to figure out her feelings towards Rapunzel. She couldn’t deny having feelings for her, that damn machine just opened up her eyes. She would have preferred keeping them closed though. She couldn’t risk her friendship with Rapunzel nor to hurt that damn Eugene. She might not carry him in her heart, but she would have never wished to hurt him neither. He made the princess happy and she didn’t want to mess that up. She didn’t want to sow confusion in Rapunzel’s heart neither. However, she knew the latter had made the test and Varian had seemed to talk for them both when he answered to the King that the persons who had a higher alchemy rate than him wanted to keep it a secret. Cassandra was only wondering now which results Rapunzel might have received. She didn’t think for a second that she might have received, just like her, 95% of alchemy with her. And if it was the case, what was she supposed to do ? No one in the kingdom would endorse that. Breaking Eugene to access the throne with another woman… Not in a society where she couldn’t even enter the royal guard ! And she didn’t see herself hurting anyone while she has never given much thought about being in a relationship at all.

Sighing, Cassandra got out of her stormy thoughts and decided to go talk to Rapunzel…

* ~ ☼ ~ *

Eugene and Rapunzel were now walking hand-in-hand in the middle of the fruit trees in an aisle situated in the West wing of the gardens. While they were approaching a waterfountain, Eugene helped her sit on the corner and sat beside her. The water runoff was soothing. The silence of the garden was complete. One could barely hear some frogs waking up from time to time. Eugene took a deep breath and decided to get started :

**-Rapunzel, I wanted you to know how much you have changed my life. Before you, I was a simple thief… Well, a legendary thief ! But I lived with an assumed name, I wasn’t the person I am today. You have that gift to bring out the best in each being you meet. You’re a woman full of bravery, creativity, kindness… And I think that more than one person has fallen under your spell. I realize the chance I have to be able to hold your hand, to squeeze you against my heart and tell you how much I love you.**

Rapunzel wasn’t expecting such a love declaration and couldn’t help a beaming smile, touched by his words. However, she felt where Eugene was trying to get at. She couldn’t let him renew his proposal so early.

**-Every day is a new adventure by your side and I wish they’ll never stop.**

**-Eugene… I’m not ready for…**

She started before stopping, not finding the exact words, not even sure she would backslide. He had a comprehensive smile and simply answered, slowly taking her hands in his :

**-I’ll be by your side in every adventures until you’re ready to start this one.**

There was a little silence during which they stared at the stars, holding hands. Then Eugene sighed and resumed :

**-However I realize that your tremendous heart has a lot of love to give. I’d have a question to ask you, Rapunzel. The day we went to test Varian’s machine, I found a test analyzing 95% of alchemy with you. I asked myself a lot of questions since then. Especially since the ball training session. I think that if a lot of people have put the event into perspective, I’ve personally well seen the way Cassandra was looking at you and the joy which animated you when you were dancing with her. I wanted to talk with Cassandra after that but she cut the conversation short… And all of that made me realize that I never had the answers to your own test. **

The princess was taken aback and didn’t know how to answer regarding his suspicions towards Cassandra. Did Eugene realize that she loved both of them ? That she didn’t want to hurt him but couldn’t restrain her feelings for her lady-in-waiting ?

**-I had 87% of alchemy with you, it’s almost as much as what my parents had.**

She answered with a little smile, trying to be reassuring. She wasn’t lying, she was just revealing only what couldn’t hurt him. Eugene wasn’t fooled.

**-It’s a beautiful score, indeed. What about Cassandra ? Did you have her in your results ?**

Rapunzel eyes saddened. She didn’t want to lie to Eugene. She answered in a whisper, feeling guilty despite herself :

**-Yes… **

He had a little smile and kept going on, perfectly feeling that Rapunzel wouldn’t detailed by herself the results she had :

**-95%, huh ?**

She nodded in silence, that same sad look on her face. Eugene looked away. He was expecting it, it wasn’t simple to deal with, but he wanted Rapunzel’s happiness above all. He softly took her in his arms, thinking about what he could say next, letting the silence of the night answer for him for the moment…

* ~ ☼ ~ *

** -Raps, are you there ?**

Cassandra knocked at the door but was welcomed by the silence. She doubted Rapunzel was asleep so early so she took the risk to half opened the door. She was welcomed by the brightness of the lanterns in the bedroom left empty. Slowly entering, she smiled softly in front of that dim light, remembering the night where Rapunzel had found her after a nightmare and finally fell asleep on her. She should have understood the feelings she had for her that night. 

Getting closer to the perch Pascal was sleeping in, Cassandra caught sight of Rapunzel’s journal which was open on the bed. She clearly didn’t want to read what wasn’t her business, but she glimpsed a drawing of her on the page left exposed and she looked into it with curiosity. Rapunzel often showed her her drawings, she didn’t have the feeling she was crossing a line. And yet… She quickly realized that drawing was representing her leaning above Rapunzel, during the dance, about to kiss her. Cassandra felt the blood of her whole body rushing to her cheeks. Despite her, she took a look at the previous pages, realizing Rapunzel had drawn them a lot lately. There wasn’t anything to be surprised here as they had spent the last days with each other. As Cassandra was going back on the previous pages, a paper which had been slipped inside a little bit earlier suddenly fell out of the journal : Varian’s test to the machine. Catching it in the air, she hesitated for a moment, perceived her name… And discovered the result. 95%. She froze. Rapunzel had, her too, that same result. She tried to tell her. She tried to get closer to her, to fully live their relationship. She also seemed to have desired that the dance didn’t end that way.

As she was discovering the pages, Cassandra felt her breath becoming short, as if she had run a marathon. She never would have thought causing so much trouble to Rapunzel. She had never wanted that.

**-You know**, resumed Eugene, breaking the silence around them. **No matter what’s your decision, we’ll both stay by your side. I think that neither Cassandra nor I want to see you suffering from the choice you have to make.**

Rapunzel sighed. Her heart was heavy, she couldn’t lie to Eugene. Nor Cassandra. She had to clear the air, to stop beating around the bush.

**-And I don’t want to hurt any of you… It’s just that… I didn’t know a woman could love another woman. I never asked myself that question. Things were much easier before I realized that. Since then… I don’t know… I…**

**-The dance, explained Eugene. That’s when you really realized it, at that moment where Cass stopped playing the iceberg and let herself expressed what she really feels. None of us never had suspected anything before, but it’s clear she really loves you.**

Saying that out loud made her realize the truth of it all the more. Cassandra really loved her.

Rapunzel really loved her. She concretely had written that down. But she also loved Eugene and having to chose was tearing her apart. Cassandra couldn’t bring herself to harm them. Playing that role clearly wasn’t the role she was hoping to play. She never had hope anything from the day of hearts, never waited after any kind of romance. She would make Rapunzel’s choice easier. Tomorrow evening, once the preparations done, she would disappear until the celebration would be over. The spirits would probably calm down then. Rapunzel would probably have a new proposal from Eugene to put her back on the right path. She would learn to bury her feelings. Nothing had happened.

Closing the journal, Cassandra stood up and rushed to her own bedroom, with an heavy heart. Knowing Rapunzel shared her feelings made things even harder… But she’d be strong for them both. She would help her friend overcome her doubts. To stay with Eugene.

** -Thank you, Eugene… I… I find it hard to realize.**

**-Take the time you need to think about it, Blondie. No matter your choice, you won’t lose any of us. We both love you and we’ll stay by your side, no matter who you chose. You have the right to be happy, Rapunzel. You’ve done so much for us already …**

That being said, he leaned over the princess and kissed her forehead before standing up, letting go of the princess’ hand to go back to the gardens and return to his room. Rapunzel remained sitting on the corner of the water fountain for a moment, lost in her thoughts…


	11. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you red-yellow-blue-crayon for proof-reading that part <3

* ~ ☼ ~ *

There was only one day left before the day of hearts and the castle, such as the village, was swarming more than ever. Every professions were working tirelessly, from the musicians to the dancers, including the cooks and even Uncle Monty, himself busy developing new lollipops in the shape hearts ; Everyone was busy today, especially Cassandra.

She still had some dresses to darn for the nobles, and once done, she also had to help in the kitchen. She was trying to be quick and efficient so she could finish early and slip away, that is before anyone could find her to dance or anything that would display her feelings for the princess. She wouldn't be there tomorrow. Nor tonight. She had already planned her itinerary and the place where she would hide. No one had ever found that place but Rapunzel and her, so she'd be serene, no matter what could happen. They wouldn't necessarily need Cassandra on Day-D, Friedborg would be enough. She'd make sure everything would be ready from tonight : the tables, the flower arrangements, the hors d'oeuvres... And even if she was offered a role in the royal guard that day, she still preferred to keep her distance. Let things follow their natural course, not meddle anymore.

Rapunzel had to follow her parents in the different Court activities. She also had to validate the dishes, the outfits, the music, the contributors for tomorrow... But her heart wasn't into it. She was distracted by her conversation with Eugene and the choice she had to make. Her mother quickly noticed she was way less joyful than usual.

**-Rapunzel, is everything alright? You seem... distracted. I thought you loved that celebration?**

As many others, in reality. Her daughter was amazed for all and nothing, it was rather surprising to see her so absent-minded and out-of-character.

**-Something's wrong with Eugene?**

Hearing her boyfriend's name bring her back to the present moment and she only realized the worry on her mother's features. Could she talk to her about what she was feeling for Cassandra?

**-Oh, yes, everything's perfectly fine with Eugene, he's always as considerate with me! It's just that... **

She wasn't sure that the moment was well chosen to talk about it. They were supposed to pay attention to the demonstrations of the artists parading for tomorrow's festival. Thankfully, the King and Nigel were reliably ensure that role, what didn't excused them for their separate meeting but was at least assuring the smooth running of the hearings. The Queen smiled softly and simply asked:

**-Cassandra? **

Rapunzel stared at her in disbelief. How could she have guessed that?! Was she simply thinking about the usual animosity between Eugene and Cassandra or did she know her daughter was sharing a really particular relationship with her lady-in-waiting? Even more particular than the privilege relationship their role imposed them, at least.

**-I saw you dancing, **explained Arianna. **And I think that what Varian was talking about, last time, was concerning you. **

The Queen was even more perceptive than one could think. In front of her daughter's wide-eyed expression, Arianna proceeded:

**-Feelings can't be controlled. If you really love her, there's no wrong in it. It will probably be difficult to comprehend for your father and some people, but you're the only who has the right to chose.**

Having her mother's direct approval was something she hadn't even dare to hope. However, the comfort she felt from it was tremendous. Rapunzel grabbed her mother in her arms and sincerely thanked her before focusing again on the performances while her father was asking:

**-This one seems really good to me, what do you think about it, my dears? **

And Arianna, such as Rapunzel, both approved with the big innocent smile of those who absolutely haven't followed what was going on but blindly trusted him.


	12. The Lost Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass tries to disappear to avoid the Day of the Hearts but Rapunzel perfectly know where she's hidding.

* ~ ☼ ~ *

The afternoon was coming to an end. Rapunzel was still busy with the craftsmen and artists’ demonstrations who were about to show what they were capable of for the celebration tomorrow, but Cassandra had finished all the tasks behoving her, just as she had planned. She’d be discrete this time : no horse, she would walk away. She would shadow in the woods to reach the Lost Lagoon. The comings and goings were recurrent at that hour of the afternoon, so she didn’t have any difficulty to blend into the crowd to leave the castle and disappear.

It took her a good hour of walking to reach the duo-of-oaks surrounded on both sides by berry shrubs, as described in the poem. By following the trees’ roots, she found the rock to climb to reach the path overgrown by the vegetation which already guided her more than once to that hidden place. When she arrived to the three junctions, she followed the left one, remembering the clues of the poem she had learned by heart since then. Climbing the second rock, which was proudly enthroning in the middle of the emerald grass, Cassandra arrived to the place she dreaded the most : the gorge crossed by the stream which still separated her from the lagoon. The memory of her first crossing was still vivid in her mind, but she has came back here so many times since then that she didn’t hesitate this time and jumped in the stream which was reaching her waist. She crossed it with ease. Arriving to the summit of the wall covered by the moss and surrounding the lagoon, Cassandra couldn’t help the admiring smile beaming on her features. That place, no matter how many times she saw it, was still marvelous. Always as gorgeous. Always as peaceful. It reminded her of so many memories, especially the first moments where she really bonded with Rapunzel, realizing all the qualities she held under her candid appearance of ingenuous princess.

Descending the wall to get closer to the lagoon, she pulled off her boots and entered the water. Her foot hit a set of stones and she bent over to pick it up, discovering one of the bracelets she and Rapunzel had finally given back to the lagoon. She better understood why her unconscious had chosen this place – not only because it was hidden, but because it was without a doubt bonding her to Rapunzel, which absolutely wasn’t helping her to move on by the way. Urgh, and here she was, romantic despite herself !

She let the bracelet fall back down in the water, dived into the lagoon and swam to let off some steam and let the cold water soothe her. She reached the altar behind the wall and sat next to it for quite some time, observing the greatness of the lagoon. Deep down, she wished Rapunzel was here. It was a selfish wish from her, but she had loved living this adventure with her, discovering this secret of Corona.

Going up on the bank, she walked along the lagoon to return to her starting point. She had learned a lot of things here, this place definitely had changed something inside of her. Lying down on the grass under the last rays of sunshine, she began to let her clothes dry, letting her mind wander between what she had lived with Rapunzel, what she had to do and what could be, dreaming of a whole different relationship with the princess. Her daydreaming slowly turned into a concrete dream. The sun gently warming her up, Cassandra ended up falling asleep, a smile on her lips, soothed to finally let her imagination run wild without risking any consequence.

She’s been awakened by something cold on her arm. The temperature had clearly dropped with the night which had risen in the meantime. Painfully opening her eyes, probably interrupted in the middle of a pleasant dream, she noticed a small greenish shape on her arm and strongly shook it, surprised, before realizing it was just …

**-Pascal?!**

Oh, oh. It wasn’t a good sign. Rapunzel probably wasn’t far. Letting herself fall back down on the grass, she looked up behind her to discover the princess who just bent over her. She smiled, embarrassed.

**-A-ah, Rapunzel! **

The princess laughed. She kneeled behind Cassandra, still leaning over her.

**-You got lost a bit far from your chamber, don’t you think ?**

**-A bit of fresh air and greenery doesn’t hurt anyone !**

Rapunzel chuckled, then looked at the lagoon in front of her. Dimly lit up by the moon, it was glimmering of a thousand lights, the fishes shining under its surface. The princess decided to taunt her lady-in-waiting a little:

**-What a curious choice of destination, the day before the day of hearts… I didn’t know you were so romantic !**

Blushing, Cassandra strongly sat up, protesting :

**-Hey, it has nothing to do with that ! I just wanted to… retreat in a calm place. Those last days have been… rather intense.**

She was more thinking about the amount of work she had had when she said that, but she had to admit they also had been intense emotionally. As happy as she could be to see Rapunzel here, showing how much the princess knew without difficulty where to find her when she wasn’t on her bedroom, she was also regretting that her hidden place had been discovered. Will Rapunzel let her in her refuge just long enough for the celebration to be over ? In silence, the princess nodded.

**-It’s true there has been a lot to do lately, but things will go back to normal soon. And after all, you’ll just have to enjoy the festivities tomorrow. I’ve seen that you already had prepared everything. **

**-I won’t take part in the celebration tomorrow. **

The determined tone of her voice sounded more cutting than she would have wanted to. Rapunzel frowned.

**-Why that ?**

**-Raps, you perfectly know that I hate that celebration, those overflows of feelings. Those last days have been particularly tiring, I need some peace. That’s why I came here.**

**-Only for that ? **

She knew there was something else, Cassandra could detect it on her eyes. Though she didn’t have the guts to confess to her. She promised herself she wouldn’t come between her relationship with Eugene. She willingly put herself aside for that. It was out-of-question that a single question compromise her resolutions. Sighing, she decided to go on an half-confession :

**-All those hearts and silliness make me feel sick, as if one needed a specific day to love someone. I don’t need any celebration for that.**

**-You love someone ?**

The question was so direct it destabilized her. Cassandra was confused for a few seconds, gauging the impact of that question and how to get out of it without lying. Rapunzel was staring at her with curiosity but she was lacking her usual excitement, as if she already knew the answer but was expecting that it wouldn’t be given to her. The lady-in-waiting sighed and looked away, to the lagoon.

**-It’s possible that I’ve fallen in love, indeed, Raps. But I’m not ready to talk about it. I don’t know, I might have hoped that, one way or another, the lagoon would had shown me the answers.**

It was difficult to admit it. Especially for her who preferred to keep things to herself. Her heart clenched at the idea to thereby admit out loud the fact that she was in love. It wasn’t just a short-lived crush, it wasn’t vague feelings. She was irremediably in love with the princess. However, she needed to override it for the well being of the person she loved. She felt the princess had understood, she had well seen what she had almost done during the dance, after all. Rapunzel laid a hand over Cassandra’s.

-**I understand**, she simply whispered.

Cassandra met her gaze and read a lot of compassion and tenderness into it. Rapunzel probably would have had a lot of things to say if Cassandra hadn’t make her understand that it wasn’t the moment. Cassandra tried to convince herself that it was better that things happened that way. Pulling away her hand, the princess stood up and walked towards the lagoon. Giving her friend a mischievous smile, she dived into the water, splashing her willingly. Cassandra pulled back, but it wasn’t enough to avoid the majority of the attack – she found herself soaked right away !

-**Hey !** She protested.

Then, bursting out laughing, she joined the princess in the lagoon, attacking her back. They spent a long time splashing each other, catching each other under the water, playing in the lagoon in the middle of the bluish stones papering it. They explored some parts of it they hadn’t taken the time to visit, discovering some flagstones of another epoch, engraved at some spots. They didn’t have the Saporian dictionary and thus promised they would come back someday to know more about it, even though they had already discovered the main secret of that place. After a few hours romping about in the water, they finally resolved to get dry on the shore before the sun risen. The princess couldn’t go back home soaked and seventy feet long hair was rather long to dry !

Sitting side by side on the verge of the lagoon, they looked at it in silence. Some fireflies were dancing here and there above the water, diving from time to time on the surface, probably to drink. Rapunzel shivered, it wasn’t summer yet and her clothes just like her hair were soaked. There was nothing to start a fire so Cassandra resolved to wrap her arms around her to warm her up. She who came here to get away, had finally rarely been so close. Rapunzel thanked her with a smile, her eyes full of gratitude. Her eyes then turned back to the surface, suddenly more saddened.

**-Cass, I’d like you to be there tomorrow.**

The lady-in-waiting stiffened a bit to that request.

**-Why that, Raps ? You’ll be able to enjoy the celebration with Eugene.**

**-It won’t be the same without you. I… I really would like to dance with you again. **

Cassandra felt her heart fastened while a wave of warmth reached her cheeks. She might have been soaked, she wasn’t cold anymore for her part.

**-I… I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Raps.**

She wasn’t sure she could contain herself a second time. She didn’t want to ruin the celebration with an inappropriate gesture towards the princess who was already in couple with Eugene.

**-The bandmaster has been amazed by your performance, Cass. According to him, no one has been able to transcribe that… alchemy. **

She had hesitated to pronounce that last word and felt that Cassandra froze when hearing it. It took a few seconds to the lady-in-waiting to remember how to speak.

**-Would my absence sadden you… ?**

Rapunzel nodded. Cassandra gave up in front of the sadness in her eyes.

**-If I join you after the celebration, would it comfort you ?**

**-It would be already better than not seeing you at all, yes. It’s a good compromise, I guess. Thanks, Cass.**

She was hoping for more but she didn’t want to compel her friend. Cassandra looked down, blaming herself for that selfish choice, but it was for the good of the princess. Though she felt that Rapunzel really wished to share that dance with her again. She remained thoughtful for a moment, until the sun started to rise, warming them up with its first beams. Rapunzel then understood she would go back home alone this morning. Slowly getting away from the embrace of her friend, she stood up and took back Pascal on her shoulder.

**-Don’t go back home too late, okay ? I doubt I’ll be the only one missing you at the kingdom today.**

**-Have fun, Rapunzel.**

Cassandra let the princess go back home before the sun was high in the sky. Looking at her go, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge in her heart by willingly isolating herself while Rapunzel wanted to have her by her side during that day. The lagoon suddenly felt so empty, emphasizing her feeling of loneliness. But she had to hold on…


	13. The Day of the Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the Hearts is here! Rapunzel enjoys the festivities but is hoping that Cass will join her for another dance...

~ ☼ ~

The day was rather well advanced. Rapunzel and her parents had made several public appearances, parading in the streets to bring treats to the younger ones. The princess had sold some exclusive paintings for the event and had taken part on some outdoors activities who had been organized. Many letters had been exchanged, some of them addressed to the princess by many admirers. A tremendous banquet had also taken place inside the castle. The tables had been carefully decorated and the meal was perfect. The princess felt there was something missing though. Eugene’s presence wasn’t enough, even if he made her undeniably happy too. Cassandra was missing and her absence was a gaping hole in Rapunzel’s heart.

The time of the ball had come. Gathered on the main square where the princess had made her very first Kingdom Dance, the villagers were wholeheartedly having fun. The first part of the evening, composed with traditional couples, had been a success. Eugene had danced like a real prince. It was time to switch partners. The princess was about to rest— when suddenly she caught sight of _her_ on the edge of the dance floor. Cassandra had come ! A wide smile beamed on Rapunzel’s features while she rushed towards her without thinking to squeeze her lady-in-waiting in her arms. The latter hadn’t taken the time to change clothes, still wearing her adventure outfit, probably having change her mind at the last minute not to disappoint her friend. Holding her tight against her heart, Rapunzel whispered :

**-Thank you, Cass… Thank you for coming.**

Patting her back, Cassandra answered with a more or less casual tone :

**-Ah, I couldn’t have learned all those dancing steps for nothing ! And I wouldn’t want you to be sad on that day you love so much.**

She wouldn’t have forgiven herself if she had disappointed her. She thought she knew what was best for Rapunzel but she had learned with time that Rapunzel was the only judge of her happiness. No one could get in the way of her feelings, her creativity, her freedom or her security. Better let her choose and cease torturing herself with too many questions.

The princess wasn’t the only one delighted : the bandmaster stamped with impatience at the idea to see them dancing again. Not wanting them to drag on the edge of the dancefloor, he slowly started the music. Cassandra slightly moved aside the princess with a little smile.

**-Let’s go ?**

Approving with a nod, Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hand and her shoulder, and the duo slid over the dancefloor. The princess’ joy was overflowing. Cassandra could see her beaming more than ever in her arms and wasn’t regretting for a moment to have come, even if she was focusing on her steps to avoid risking any overflow this time. The two friends enjoyed their dance for a moment before Rapunzel decided to bring up the topic they had avoided for so long. Her friend couldn’t run away from their dance. This time, nothing would prevent her from answering.

**-Cass… I’ve never had your answer concerning Varian’s test… **

The lady-in-waiting seemed irritated from the question and the princess bit her lip, fearing to have ruined the moment by going to far ; Cassandra turned her gaze away from the dance floor for a few seconds before diving back into Rapunzel’s one.

**-Rapunzel, it’s just a machine, that doesn’t mean anything at all ! Is it really important for you to know that ?**

Rapunzel nodded in approval. It wasn’t the moment to go back. Cassandra looked away, resigned.

**-Alright. I…**

The warrior sighed. She focused for a moment on a more complicated dance step, then resumed in a sigh :

**-Varian’s machine found me 95% of alchemy with you.**

She didn’t dare look into Rapunzel’s eyes right away, trying to find an excuse among the flagstones of the town square where the ball was taking place. She finally tried to justify herself :

**-But you know, it doesn’t matter. It’s—**

She interrupted herself when her gaze met the one of the princess again. There was something new in her that froze her on the spot for a moment. Rapunzel took her hand to guide the dance. After a few seconds, Cassandra authorized her to breath again and the princess answered :

**-Of course, it matters, Cass. I’ve had the same result.**

Cassandra slightly recoiled. She already knew the princess had made the test and that she was having feelings for her, she read it in her journal, but hearing it out loud was destabilizing. She quickly came around though, going back to the dance in silence, thinking about what she could say. She decided to confess the truth.

**-I… stumbled upon your journal, two days ago, when I wanted to confess to you what I was feeling. I’ve read that you made the test and was torn between Eugene and…**

She didn’t finish her sentence, not daring to consider concretely that option, letting it dissipate in the atmosphere. She proceeded, lowering her tone, as if venturing on that field was painful :

**-I’ve chose to go to the lagoon to take some distances. I didn’t want to get in the way of Eugene and you. I thought it was the best thing to do, until you found me and asked me to be here today…**

Rapunzel received the confession in silence, focusing on the dance. The silk dresses were twirling around them, cutting them from the rest of the world. Cassandra hesitated for a moment, enjoying the dance, before going on into a breath :

**-I wasn’t sure about anything anymore, but I didn’t want to disappoint you. Knowing you were sad today was a burden too heavy to wear. **

Rapunzel finally offered her a little smile.

**-I am not**, she simply answered.

Cassandra smiled back, comforted.

The music escalated bit by bit and the dancers accelerated the pace around them. Reassured, preferring to let the questions suspended, the two women then focused on the music and lived the present moment, swirling cradled by the notes, forgetting the prohibitions, the court and society laws, the possible brakes to their relationship. It was just them and the music guiding them. And probably the bandmaster who was wiping the corner of his eyes with an handkerchief, moved to see them dancing with so much complicity. Throughout his whole career, he had rarely seen more convincing duo than those two women. He tried to maintain the melody for as long as possible, but the dancers as the musicians grew tired little by little. The music piece came to an end, and just as during the rehearsal, Cassandra delicately tipped back Rapunzel. This time, she had a perfect restraint and didn’t left the princess’ gaze. It’s the heiress to the throne who, slowly cupping the warrior’s cheek, unbend to kiss her. The gesture was quick and delicate – she just softly brushed the ruddy lips of her lady-and-waiting. Cassandra vividly blushed, not daring to move, completely caught off guard. Raiponce let a giggle escaped her while her friend was pulling her back on her feet. The princess strongly squeezed her in her arms and Cassandra held her back, hiding the bright red of her cheeks in the princess’ dress. The next dance was launched, but Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hand to lead her towards the docks where they sat on a pontoon so they could talk in peace.

Cassandra felt her pulse beating fast. Her breath was short and she still wasn’t realizing what just happened. Rapunzel just kissed her. Rapunzel. Kissed. Her. She was unable to assimilate the information, snatching a giggle to the princess who blushed herself.

**-Sorry, Cass, I’ve been wanting to correct that moment for quite some time !**

**-It was unexpected, **she admitted, laughing.** But I won’t complain !**

She wouldn’t openly admit it but she had dream of that rather often. She was wondering if she was still dreaming, asleep aside the lagoon, but Rapunzel’s hand over hers was very real. They were looking at some lanterns floating above the water together. There were far fewer than on the princess’ birthdays, but the citizens of Corona allowed themselves to launch some lanterns during the Day of Hearts celebration aswell. They were feeling fine, craddled by the fresh breeze and the calm of the night. Rapunzel knew that they would still have to face some trials before being able to fully enjoy their relationship though. She would have to talk to Eugene, then her parents, and probably announce it to the people of Corona. But she was ready to face all those trials if what she had to win was Cassandra by her side. Tenderized by that thought, she came closer to her lady-in-waiting and rested her head on her shoulder, looking at the dark water shining with numerous colorful reflects. Under the surface are often hidden many treasures, that’s what she had discovered with Cassandra. Under her cold attitude, a heart was vividly throbbing, beating for her. She had always protected her and would do it forever.

While the festivities were in full swing and the singing and cries of joy reached them from afar, the two lovers remained on the docks, enjoying their first night together.

And for the first time in her life, Cassandra fully savored the Day of the Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my french original fanfic (that you can find here: https://www.animationsource.org/raiponce/fr/view_fanfic/L-alchimie-des-coeurs/269206.html ) so it might take some time to translate, please be patient.  
If you have any advice to make it sounds more "english" please let me know!  
Have fun reading it!


End file.
